songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
HeartVision Song Contest 15
|presenters = Aleksa Maricevic Sanja Vučić ZAA Željko Joksimović (green room) |opening = TBD |exsupervisor = |host = RTS |interval = | entries = 29 (to date) | debut = TBD | return = Bulgaria Finland San Marino Slovakia Switzerland | withdraw = Ireland Luxembourg Moldova Morocco Poland | map year = | col1 = #22b14c| | col3 = #FFD700| | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = TBD | winner = TBD |nex = |pre = }} HeartVision Song Contest 15, often referred to as HVSC 15, will be the fifteenth edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. The contest will be held in the winning country of the previous edition, which is the Serbia. Location : For further information see Serbia Serbia (/ˈsɜːrbiə/ (About this sound listen), Serbian: Србија/Srbija, IPA: sř̩bija), officially the Republic of Serbia (Serbian: Република Србија/Republika Srbija), is a landlocked country situated at the crossroads of Central and Southeast Europe in the southern Pannonian Plain and the central Balkans. It borders Hungary to the north; Romania and Bulgaria to the east; Macedonia to the south; Croatia, Bosnia, Montenegro to the west and claims a border with Albania through the disputed territory of Kosovo. Serbia numbers around 7 million residents; its capital, Belgrade, ranks among the oldest and largest cities in Southeast Europe. Venue The Kombank Arena (originally known as Belgrade Arenaa) is a multi-purpose indoor arena that is located in Novi Beograd, Belgrade. It is designed as a universal hall for sports, cultural events and other programs. Its total floor area is 48,000 square metres.2 For sports, it has a seating capacity for fans of 18,386, also has 70 luxury boxes, which include a total of 860 seats. and stands for basketball with additional capacity. The arena's cost was estimated at €70 million.Kombank Arena is a member of the European Arenas Association (EAA). The venue is used for several different events, such as basketball, concerts, futsal, handball, judo, table tennis, tennis, volleyball and water polo. The Belgrade Arena was given the honour to be the venue of the Eurovision Song Contest 2008 in May 2008. The Arena was host to the 2 semi-finals and the final as well as dress and performance rehearsals. As a result, a new multimedia room with latest technology was opened in February 2008 in order to accommodate the technical team that would be in charge of the Eurovision broadcast. Bidding phase Key Host venue Format Voting The HBU has announced that that a new voting system would be also used in this edition as well. Each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Running Orders Participating Countries Other Countries Maybe,this countries will participate. *